brilliant_fan_versefandomcom-20200223-history
Devil's Eye (video game)
Devil's Eye is a Parody-Role Playing Game made by In-Verse; its alternative names are: The Warriors who Fight Time or Phantom's Eye. The game has themes such as friendship, road to the adulthood, the seven deadly sins, etc. Gameplay The game plays like your typical Role Playing Game. This time, with a World divided thing like the Mario series, has science fiction and fantasy genre, the player or the players enter on houses, hotels, restaurants, or castles, instead of dungeons. The weapons and powers consist on element powers, any cutting weapon, and a few firearms, and also NEO powers that could be the equivalent of the spells and sorcery of the wizards, witches, warlocks, etc. The system also resembles titles such as Dragon Quest and MOTHER series. It's also confirmed that is an open world, meaning that worlds can be traveled every moment if the player wants. The Phantom's "avatar" idea is watching the player and deciding his or her actions, these could make him or her an ally or an antagonist, but eventually the final boss despite being friends or enemies is the same result. Weapons *Gun *Pistol *Sword *Katana *Longsword *Magic Wand *Brute force *Water Gun *Basketball *Soccer Ball *Football *Bowling ball *Poison *Axe *Comet Ball *NEO magic *Hammer *Arch and bow *Rapier *Beast Summon *Jet lasers Story Set in a futuristic world, 2650. A boy who suddenly fell unconscious in the middle of a sidewalk, without memories of his moments prior to his mysterious "visit", as nobody in the city recognizes nor knowing about him, he will recover his old life, without knowing that he's the host of the next warlord of the Neo Race; advanced humans with superior qualities. Joining a band of human heroes, and his best friend Death Slayer who knows about his amnesia, Milo will save the world while recovering his own memories - however, a mysterious creature, the player, is overseeing his actions, be careful what it is doing! The game's styles are steampunk and cyberpunk, with comic book-like cutscenes in certain occasions when the party defeats the World's last boss or fighting against Capital. However, the interactions between the characters are displayed in 3D chibi like models. Characters Phantom An NPC. Phantom is an mysterious being, nobody knows about it, but judging by its data, is notorious for being non human, non NEO too. But despite this, its personality start as shy and thoughtful. And grows fast, depending of the player's choice, his or her personality changes. Main Team The Five main characters in the game, each one possess a unique class who can be changed whenever more levels reach. Milo the Warrior (Real surname; Alexanderson) Milo is an amnesiac boy who lacks memories before his "arrival" to the earth, he's the host of the next warlord of the Neo Race, he's violent with many who are trying to harm or attack him, but shows affection when the person isn't violent, a pacifist at heart. (almost all the time.) Death Slayer/Rainer Fritz Rainer is the alter-ego of Death Slayer, a childhood friend and servant of Milo before his sudden fall on the earth. He acts as a brother-like figure to him despite the latter's amnesia, Deathslayer as Rainer works as a local shoeshiner. Elle Chardin Elle Chardin is a journalist who seeks for information about the unknown and the mysterious things, but since there is a case that is about from the Neo Race that nobody knows, she will approach the circumstances and will befriend Milo for her news department. Leone Bonatti Leone is a military tactician and future friend of Milo and Rainer, he's called the "Glass' man" for the sole reason that he never takes off his glasses, even at sleep. He's a big eater that never gets any fat for some mysterious reason. Thomas Xander Daniels (Called Thomas X. Daniels) Thomas is a delinquent and a boy from a lower social class, he doesn't want to study and prefers to have problems rather than resolving them, he's a problem maker, but however, when he meets Milo, he changes his mind and will help him. Capital Capital is an Empire and an Allied Kingdom of many countries, governed by an ambiguous entity known as Mars (It's a girl, but others seem her as androgynous or a dude). Capital has a strong belief about humanity and any being stronger than the Emperor must be killed, they're also a fictional religion. Oliver R. Valentine (R. Stands for Reginald) He's a bounty hunter and caretaker who works for Capital, he knows about the Neo race and he wants to extinguish all of them without question, he founds Milo as an interesting challenge, he actually takes care of a girl named Emma Stolz. He used to hate firearms. Emma Stolz Emma is a young girl from Capital who follows Oliver on his daily hunting adventures in the city, she's innocent and cheerful when she sees a friend or someone smiling, but when she sees an enemy, her face change to a very serious little girl. She has curative powers. Prince Prince XV He's a Prince named Prince from the highest positions on the royalty, and also a member of Capital and one of the bodyguards of Emperor Mars, he's surprisingly huge for his duty, and anybody would easily remark him as a bodybuilder, but is in fact a Wrestler. Mars (Real name Hildegard/Hilda Stolz) The Emperor who's in fact a young woman. She's the highest member of Capital, and her power is strong, to be equal of those from the NEO race, she orders Oliver and Prince what they do. She's also the "self-confessed" sister of Emma. NPC Haydée Chardin Elle's twin sister, a cosplayer and also journalist too. But takes the job less seriously than her sister Elle. Later becomes the main lead in 777: Chaotic Blood. Ana Bonatti (Leone's Mother) She works in a Italian food themed Restaurant and she's the one who guides them in the mission work. She looks like more of an older sister rather than a mother. She also is the one who runs the in-game shop. Gen A mysterious man who's apparently the creator of the Avatar (Phantom). Worlds They're all named under subjects. Except the last one. # Physics Land # Math City # Biology Town # History Province # Chemistry Empire # Music Community # Art House # Phantom's World (also Named Literature World) # Special World Bosses *Atom: Basic unit of all matter. The end boss of Physics Land. *Million: A pile of Numbers with money label. The end boss of Math City. *Plant: An evil old tree who happened to be possessed. The end boss of Biology Town. *Mr. Book Teacher: A book who talks. The end boss of History Province. *Poison: A poison in a tube. Boss of Chemistry Empire. *Hemidemisemiquaver: Also called Sixty-fourth note, is a music note. Boss of Music Community. *Pencil case: A possessed emotionless pencil case with its colors representing elements. Boss of Art House. *Phantom: The character that you developed or yourself is the very own final boss. As an adult, he or she now thinks that he or she's useless and is really ready to destroy the world for himself or herself. Final boss of the game, based on Giygas from MOTHER and Earthbound. Mooks Mooks *Yoyo-man *Juanjo *Galleta *Namrepus *Tab *B-Ianchi *Sr. Pantalones *Lleh *Nevaeh *Nomed *Legna *Pantruca *Cebollín *Mille-Feuille *Pasta dudes *Pizza man *Rawr *Candy man *Carnival dancers *Quarter note *Half note *Eight note *Pencils **Red Pencil: The leader, uses fire. **Blue Pencil: The second, uses water. **Green Pencil: The strongman, uses earth. **Yellow Pencil: The genius, uses air/wind. **Pink Pencil: The girl, uses thunder. *Dolls **Soldier Doll **Knight Doll **Crazy Doll *Phantom **Girl Phantom **Boy Phantom **Teenage Phantom (Female) **Teenage Phantom (Male) **Adult Male Phantom **Adult Female Phantom **Phantom Core *Grim Reapers **Rap bones **Dancing bones **Metal bones **Happy bones *Zombies **Zombie lolita: Elle and Haydée's look a like. **Bombee: A zombie who has an intelligible voice. **Noom: A Zombie who has a funky rainbow colored hair. **Nus: A giant zombie who wants to eat... humans. *Aliens *Horseman without head *Bounty Hunters *Police Officers *Capital Soldiers *Capital Cultists Trivia * It is confirmed that the game was in development since the foundation of the Company. * The Devil's Eye in the title isn't meant to allude Milo, but rather Gen and Phantom. Category:Role playing games Category:2012 video games Category:Devil's Eye series